Opposites Attract
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: After graduating from Wall's Maria Academy, Takara has managed to catch the interest of her former hardened upperclassmen, Levi Ackerman. Having been a steady couple for some time, Takara's ready to further the unique bond the two of them share.


(A/N: Technically I know I need to be finishing up my other stories, but I've been in a smut mood lately and decided to post another oneshot. I know, I'm a pervert, lol! Not sure if I kept Levi completely in character, but he's definitely fun to write for in a situation like this. xD And this is an AU story set in the AOT Junior High universe. :))

* * *

 _I still can't believe I'm going to do this_ … _but if he's not going to make any moves himself_ , _then it's up to me to motivate him_ …!

Determination shone in the dark green eyes of the girl known as Takara while she used the full length mirror in her bedroom to straighten out the yellow ribbon in her shoulder length wavy black hair that she had made to look like a pair of cat ears.

She did a little twirl in the outfit she had garbed herself in, pondering whether she should remove the purple rimmed glasses she wore? Maybe it would make her look sexier? Then again, the man known as Levi would probably end up smacking her upside the head for putting herself at risk considering she was practically blind without them.

Takara let out a slow breath of air to steady her slightly shaky nerves, realizing she was starting to stall and moved to grab a long black coat out of her closet that would cover her entire frame before running out of her room.

"I'm heading off to work now, mom! Dad!"

"If that stuck up prick gives you a hard time, just let me know! I'll make him regret it…!"

A sweat drop rolled down the side of Takara's head since she could hear her father cracking his knuckles from their living room. Despite having gone out with Levi for nearly over a year now, her father still didn't approve of the guy.

"D-don't worry, daddy! Its my first day on the job. I'm sure he'll go easy on me." Takara replied with a nervous laugh, quickly heading out her front door.

 _Besides_ , _you'd be the one who'd end up regretting it if you picked a fight with senpai_ the raven haired girl thought with a sheepish smile before briskly making her way for the tea shop.

Humming happily to herself, Takara still couldn't believe that the demon upperclassman, Levi Ackerman, had asked her of all people to be his. When they attended Maria Academy together, while she had slightly feared him like most of the student body, she was also curious about him and would try talking to him whenever she had the chance, knowing there had to be more to him than just his hardened and cold exterior.

Often times interacting with Levi caused her to be sent to detention, stuck doing some form of cleaning, or to be painfully whacked across the back of the head where she often wondered if perhaps the guy hated her…But Petra had informed Takara that she was lucky since Levi was a lot more soft on her than most, even if she hadn't believed it at the time.

Levi had been very brash with his methods, but it wasn't unknown of him to deal with the students that often caused trouble for others. That had been the case for her. The student body president had protected her during the schools dance, going so far as to break Takara's dates nose who had intended to take advantage of her, and had even comforted her in his own way.

While she had felt a warmness in her heart for the grey eyed male that day, the fact that she realized she was falling in love with him happened gradually, but she had been too nervous to confess, fearing he wouldn't feel the same. So when he admitted he did care about her when Takara had turned nineteen and would be soon graduating herself, she had been shocked to say the least, and had actually fainted.

And just remembering the annoyed look on Levi's face when she had awakened, made Takara giggle to herself since the man apparently didn't think him 'confessing' to someone would be that shocking.

While they had been together for quite some time they were both still getting used to being a couple, and despite knowing Levi wasn't the most affectionate guy, she wanted to grow closer to him. She knew she couldn't just blurt out how she wanted him to make love to her, so she hoped her outfit would inspire him. If not, either Levi didn't have the same impulses like most men or he possibly didn't find her attractive….

"Don't start freaking yourself out, Takara. Remember, just be sultry and seductive like the women in those romance novels you love so much!" she told herself once standing outside the cute little tea shop Levi had built from scratch himself, hitting at her cheeks to motivate herself.

"Your ten minutes late, brat!" were the first words that greeted her once she had stepped through the door.

A small nervous laugh left the green eyed girls lips seeing the clear irritation on Levi's usually indifferent face, and she slowly started to unbutton her coat. "Sorry. I couldn't figure out what to wear…"

An innocent smile appeared on Takara's face considering she had gotten the reaction she had been hoping for. Levi's grey orbs looked like they were practically about to pop out of there sockets, and she had to hold back from giggling when seeing him taking in her assemble.

She had chosen to wear a bright yellow maid's costume that hung off her shoulders, emphasizing her large cleavage while the short dress exposed her creamy thighs. White stockings with yellow bows on them were on her legs, reaching up to her knees while black heels were on her feet.

"…What the fuck are you wearing?"

"A maid's costume. Don't you think it matches with the whole theme of your shop?" Takara chirped with a wink. When one of the few men in the shop ended up dropping his cup, Takara giggled and strutted over to him. "Allow me to clean that up for you, sir~"

Making sure to bend where her backside would face Levi, she deliberately started to pick up the broken porcelain in a slow manner, not realizing that a shadow had formed over Levi's eyes considering people were gawking or drooling over his girl.

"Everyone. Out. Now." Levi said in such a menacing tone, that it caused most to flee the room in clear fear for their lives.

"So uh, Levi? Is that what all the girls that work here wear? 'Cause I know Mikasa was looking for a j-"

"Do you want me to throw you out, Kirstein?"

Takara clicked her tongue since poor Jean had zoomed out of the shop white as a sheet, placing the cup on a table before moving to sit on another, crossing one leg over the other. She bit her lip since Levi had gone to lock the door, inwardly gulping considering the dark look on his face.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing wearing that slutty thing in public?"

Even though she wondered if she was about to be in a world of pain, she managed to keep up her innocent look. "Does that mean you don't like it? And here I picked it out just for you…." Takara said with a pout, crossing her arms under her chest to push them up.

Levi briefly eyed her breasts for a moment before his narrowed eyes locked with hers. "That so? Yet you parade around in it for these other swine to see, too?"

Takara's lips twitched since she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, and she ran a finger down the white buttoned up shirt he wore while fluttering her dark lashes. "Sounds like I did something bad. Maybe I need to be…punished?"

A small gleam shone in Levi's right eye, and he caused Takara to squeak since he had roughly grabbed her wrist before easily flinging her over his shoulder despite the girl being just a little taller than him. "I was thinking the same thing."

The glasses wearing girl felt her entire form heat up as she was carried up stairs to the living area of the building, feeling turned on just by hearing Levi kick open his bedroom door before she was literally being thrown onto his bed.

 _I can't believe it_ … _This is really happening_ Takara thought in awe, her eyes glued to Levi's toned abs once he removed his shirt from his body; placing it neatly in a nearby chair instead of throwing it onto the ground like most would. He then removed his shoes and socks, placing them underneath the desk chair as well.

"Your drooling, brat," Levi taunted with a small smirk once hovering over her flushed form.

"A-am not," Takara couldn't help but mumble timidly, closing her eyes when he leaned close to her face, expecting to feel his lips upon hers. Instead, she felt his warm mouth all over her neck, gently sucking on her skin. The pleasure soon turned to pain however when he sunk his teeth into her flesh hard enough to make it bleed, causing her to cry out. "T-that really hurts, you know…."

"It wouldn't be called punishment if it didn't." Levi whispered in her ear, licking the inside of it before biting down on her earlobe which made the girl beneath him lightly wince.

 _I-I can't say I expected him to actually be gentle, but I didn't realize he would be this much of a sadist_ Takara pondered while squirming underneath him feeling his lips all over the top of her breasts where small marks were being left.

She chewed on the inside of her mouth when he yanked down the front of her dress, seeing the clear lust in his orbs when her full breasts popped out. This made her heart skip a beat since this meant Levi was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Dirty girl. Not even wearing a bra…." Levi murmured out, pushing down on one of her pink buds and making her whimper.

"Mmm…." she hummed out when one of his hands started to roughly squeeze her mound, his tongue circling the other breasts nipple making it perk up.

"Someone's enjoying this more than they should be," Levi said in a husky tone, twisting one of her hardened buds while he bit down on the other; a faint smirk appearing on his lips when Takara cried out and her body arched.

Despite the slight pain he was causing her body, it also felt nice…

 _God_ … _I think he's turning me into a masochist_ …

One of his hands slipped underneath the white petticoat she wore with her costume, rubbing at the smooth skin of her thigh while he continued to suck on her breast, enjoying the sounds he was causing her to let out.

"O-oh gosh, Levi…!" Takara gasped out, feeling his hand move to her womanhood where he fiercely started to message it through her panties, and she squirmed feeling her core growing nice and wet.

"Tch…Your soaked. Your going to end up getting my bed dirty at this rate…."

"I-it's your fault if I do…." Takara panted out with a small playful smile, her lower area instinctively starting to move with his hand.

Her panties were soon being ripped off, and she couldn't help but shiver feeling the cool air hit her exposed privates.

"Take off that dress, then get back on the bed and spread your legs," Levi instructed in a murmur.

Takara pulled herself off the bed, blushing since she could feel her juices running down her inner thighs while her lower area clearly ached for something more. Despite her own desires, she leisurely started to remove her costume; grinning to herself seeing the impatience on Levi's mug.

"Do I need to come over there, Takara?"

"I can undress myself," she answered with a small laugh, placing her outfit in the chair with Levi's shirt knowing he'd probably scold her if she made his room a mess. She bent down to remove her heels, placing them underneath the chair right beside Levi's, not bothering to remove the stockings she wore.

She could have sworn she thought she heard Levi mumble what sounded like beautiful while his eyes bore into her naked form, this making her heart rate increase since it wasn't often she received compliments from him.

Even if she wasn't a shy person, she couldn't help but squirm nervously from his piercing gaze before the dark haired girl moved back onto the bed, squeaking since he had yanked her legs open wide just as she lay on her back; a smirk on his handsome features before he started to eat her out.

"L-Levi!" she groaned out, gripping onto the bed sheets feeling his wet tongue moving inside of her warm cavern. He was soon stretching out her folds and a very small, rather devilish smile appeared on Levi's lips as he admired the glistening pink walls for a moment, biting down on them and pulling at them with his teeth, making the writhing girl scream.

"Scream any louder and the people outside might here you," Levi said hotly, shoving two fingers up inside of Takara where he started to pump them in and out at a rapid pace.

"T-their probably used to hearing screams when it comes to y-AH!" Takara tried to say, only to loudly cry out when his fingers hit a spot that made waves of sheer ecstasy overtake her.

 _A-at this rate I'm going to end up exploding_ Takara realized, her hips moving with his fingers while his tongue was circling around her clit.

Just when she felt her climax rising up, Levi stopped, causing her to open one eye to see that he had gotten off the bed. Her already flushed features grew warmer seeing the clear bulge in his black pants. It was amazing he had kept it restrained for so long since that even looked painful to her.

"Oh…my…Now I understand why Eren and Jean were screaming in shock about the size of _that_ when we all went to the onsen…" Takara said with dreamy look once Levi had removed his belt, black pants, and plain grey boxers, giving her a nice view of his thick, juicy erection.

Levi just rolled his eyes, though he did find her dazed expression to be rather amusing and in a way kind of cute, and he moved to lay down beside her, lazily resting his arms behind his head.

Takara tilted her own head confused at this. "Um, aren't you going to, you know…?"

"I want you ride me."

"Eh?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Takara sat up on her knees, poking her index fingers together while she grinned awkwardly. "Erm, you do know I'm a virgin, right?"

"Don't tell me stuff I already know. I would have punished you worse if I found out you already gave it to someone else," Levi said coolly, the seriousness in his voice causing Takara's pupils to shrink behind her glasses as she was feeling both turned on and a little freaked out by his comment.

"Besides, with those dirty books you've read since you were underage, I'm sure you know what to do." Levi finished off with a small smirk.

Takara just blushed from this, shyly crawling toward him as she grabbed his shaft, earning a small groan of pleasure from Levi when she rubbed it, making it harder. She kept her grip on it when she moved into position, hesitating for a moment before slowly easing it up inside of her, and she couldn't stop the whimper from leaving her lips when it broke through her hymen.

"G-give me a moment…to adjust," she expressed weakly, wincing from the odd pinching feeling.

Levi just gently rubbed at her hip, his gaze softer than normal to show her it was alright. Takara sent him a small smile, taking in a breath of air before she started to move at a steady pace; the pain still there, but she knew it would eventually fade.

"You alright?" Levi questioned in a murmur.

"Y-yes…Its starting to feel a lot b-Oh!"

That one cry caused a glint to appear in Levi's stormy eyes and he started to buck his hips at a slow pace to match Takara's movements.

Having read about situations like this, she never expected it would feel this incredible being one with the man she loved, almost exactly like the way it had been described in the romance novels she adored so dearly. And the fact that she was making a man like Levi elicit such erotic groans, definitely felt like something that could only happen in a fairytale. It made her grow a bit more confident in the once embarrassing position, and she started to ride him out faster.

"Shit…." Levi grunted out feeling her warm slick walls starting to tighten around his cock. Though his eyes were on her breasts that were bouncing in time with her movements, and his hands that had been holding onto her waist moved up to harshly squeeze them.

A moan left the raven haired girls parted lips, her head leaning back since it felt like Levi was gyrating his hips more than she was her own while his hands were playing with her chest like they were pieces of putty.

While wondering how much more of this she could take, she ended up whining since Levi had pulled suddenly away, leaving her feeling strangely empty. Only to end up pushing her down onto the bed before shoving himself back inside of her, penetrating her in a rather merciless manner that caused her to scream.

"O-Oh gosh, L-Levi…! Your so d-deep!" Takara mewled out, her hands gripping onto his back while her covered toes curled up. His fierce movements were making her ache down there again and she almost wondered if it was possible that he could actually break her vagina? She wouldn't deny it felt like he was about to, but the pleasure was definitely overtaking the pain.

She blushed since his face was so close to hers she could see the perspiration on his forehead and hear the very light grunts he was letting out, and her moans were soon being muffled when his lips crashed onto hers in a heated kiss.

She could feel her body starting to grow stiff while a warmness spread in her belly; Levi's thrusts having slowed down considering how tight she was becoming, making it much harder to move.

"I don't…think I can hold back…much longer…." Takara said through heavy pants when his lips left hers, a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth from their intense make out session.

"Good. I want you to cum." Levi said huskily, a groan leaving his lips since he was reaching his peak as well.

Gripping once again at the sheets beneath her, Takara's body arched when feeling her orgasm finally overtake her. And with a few more thrusts from Levi, she moaned when feeling his goods released within her; letting out heavy breaths of air since she felt literally drained.

Levi was panting rather heavily himself, waiting a few moments before he pulled out of Takara, the faintest blush appearing on his cheeks seeing some of the milky white fluids leaking out of her. Yet the sight was pretty hot even if they were both a sweaty and sticky mess.

"…What are you doing with my stockings?" Takara asked tiredly when she felt them being tugged off her legs, amazed that her eyes were able to even open since she felt like she could pass out at any second.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning up your mess," Levi replied with a scoff, using the soft material to clean off his rod. "Be grateful I'm not making you use your mouth."

Takara turned crimson at his vulgar comment, but she had to admit, having Levi's length in front of her face was a pretty sexy image. Yet considering how her body felt like jelly, she was pretty certain she couldn't even muster the strength to give him a blowjob.

"Thanks. It probably wouldn't be very sexy if I passed out while your tool was in my mouth…But that sounds like an idea for next time~" Takara hummed out, giggling from the slight ticklish feeling when Levi was using her other stocking to wipe her maidenhood.

"Tch…Who says there's going to be a next time?" Levi said lowly, shockingly tossing the now dirty pieces of clothing to the floor before he laid beside Takara on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Takara just smiled since she had heard a slight playfulness in his words, turning to face him. "Who would have known a piece of clothing was all it took to make you behave like an animal in heat, sen…pai~"

Levi's eyes narrowed into a glare, turning on his side where he could flick the annoying girl in the nose, making her whine. "For your information, I was planning a special evening for us after I asked you to move in with me…But you were too damn impatient as usual,"

"Why do you always have to be so m-Wait what? Did you just ask me to move in?!" Takara gasped out, clearly taken aback as she blinked.

Levi propped up on his elbow where his cheek was now resting in his palm. "Yeah," was the only word he spoke, but his grey orbs had that rare softer look within them.

Takara's lips parted while she felt happy tears form in her eyes. She still found it hard to believe Levi cared this much about her enough where he wanted her to be with him on a daily basis, and she squealed, tackling the dark haired male in a hug which made him grunt.

"I thought you could barely move, brat?"

"Of course I want to live with you! So…does this mean you really love me, Levi?" she murmured, nuzzling her face into his hard chest before her eyes lifted up to look into his. Sure he had told her he cared about her, but he had never uttered those three words she longed to hear.

When she felt a hand running through her messy black locks in a tender manner, she blushed since Levi pressed his forehead against her own. "Yes, Takara. I love you…."

"I love you too, Levi…."

Levi soon gave her one of the most tender and loving kisses she had ever experienced from him before, and she almost felt faint from the clear emotion that was coming from it.

"Sleep. You're going to be working your ass off tomorrow for all the trouble you caused today," Levi mumbled, reaching to grab the covers to pull over their forms.

Takara pouted at this, cuddling up close to him where a small yawn escaped her lips. "If I can move tomorrow, you jerk…Are you sure you've never done this with anyone before…?"

Levi just chuckled while a small lewd smile crept onto his face. "Of course not. You can thank those trashy novels of yours I confiscated when we were in school together…I wanted to see why you kept reading them despite my threats. Guess I can sort of see the appeal in them…Still doesn't change the fact that you're a disgusting little pervert."

Takara just smiled tiredly despite his insult. She remembered her friends always wondered how a relationship could work between someone like Levi and her who were complete opposites. But it seemed maybe, they weren't so different after all.

At least, when it came to their taste in literature.


End file.
